


Who left the mysterious letter?

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [30]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Disaster Sokka (Avatar), Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), But it's literally just some Zukka fluff, Fluff, Gay, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oblivious Sokka (Avatar), Oblivious Zuko (Avatar), Sokka (Avatar)-centric, Sokka is a bit of an idiot, Though normally said brain cell resides with Katara, but so is Zuko, correction, they're just two idiot boyfriends that sometimes share a brain cell, who is so done with all of their shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: A mysterious letter appears on Sokka's bed one day and neither he nor Katara can figure out who left it. When Sokka goes to investigate, he finds something he was not expecting.Inktober Day 30: Ominous
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Kudos: 83





	Who left the mysterious letter?

“Katara!”

She turned to see her brother running to catch up with her in the hall.

“Read this,” Sokka said, shoving a piece of paper in her face. Taking the paper, she read it aloud as Sokka caught his breath besides her.

“Sokka. The highest tower in the palace. Midnight. Don’t be late.” 

“Right?” Sokka exclaimed, seeing the frown on Katara’s face. “I found it laying on my bed when I got back after a meeting. It’s so ominous!”

“And there was no sign as to who left if there?” 

“No! Who do you think it’s from?” Sokka asked, staring over Katara’s shoulder as she turned the letter over, looking for anything else written on it.

“I don’t know…” Katara said a bit hesitantly. “But Sokka, you can’t go to that meeting! It’s not safe and who knows who sent you that message or what they want with you. And with all the assassination attempts-”

“I know, Katara,” Sokka replied, cutting off his sister’s anxious rambling. “But maybe I should go? I mean, how else are we gonna find out who it is?”

“I still don’t think it’s a good idea.” Her brow was furrowed in thought. “Maybe you should take it to Zuko. If people are breaking into the palace to leave you ominous messages he should know about it.” Sokka shook his head.

“He’s got so much on his plate already, I don’t want to bother him.”

“Sokka, this is something he’d want to be bothered by,” Katara told him gently, but Sokka only shook his head again.

“I can handle this myself,” he said adamantly. “I just wanted to see if you’d keep an for me while I meet this mystery person. In case anything does go wrong.”

“Of course.”

And so, later that night, Sokka trekked up towards the top of the palace’s tallest tower. A chill filled their air, despite it being the middle of summer, but he wasn’t worried. He knew that Katara was watching his back, stationed just out of sight at the top of the adjacent tower. 

When he reached the top, he saw that the door to the tower’s balcony was slightly ajar, but the dark of the night provided cover for anything, or anyone, that might be hiding outside it. 

“Hello?” Sokka called apprehensively as he slowly pushed open the door. His hands itched towards the sword that was strapped to his back, but he didn’t draw it yet. No point in starting a fight if he didn’t need to. 

Leaving the door open as an escape route, Sokka ventured further onto the balcony. He didn’t see anything apart from...a table? And were those, rose petals?

“Surprise!” A voice suddenly spoke from behind him, startling Sokka so badly that he whirled around, fists trying to make contact with whoever’s voice it was.

However, luckily for the owner of said voice that they had fast reflexes. Otherwise they would’ve gotten quite a nasty black eye. 

“Easy there,” Zuko said with a laugh, catching Sokka’s flailing fists. 

“Zuko?” Sokka asked in confusion. “Wh-what…?” His brain trying to process the sight before him.

“Do you like it? I know we’ve both been pretty busy these past few weeks and I figured it be nice for us to spend some time together.”

“Babe, this is amazing!” Sokka took a closer look at the rose petal covered table. A candle flickered in the center, illuminating a spread of all their favorite foods.

“Wait,” he said as he turned back to Zuko. “You’re the one that left me the cryptic letter?”

“Well...yeah? Didn’t you know it was me?” Sokka couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“No I didn’t know it was from you! I thought someone had snuck in and wanted to kidnap me.”

“And you still came anyway?” Zuko asked, a slightly concerned look on his face. This only caused Sokka to laugh even harder.

“I have Katara watching me on the next tower over,” he wheezed in response, causing Zuko to start laughing as well. “You couldn’t have just said, ‘hey Sokka, I have a surprise for you. Meet me at the top of this tower at midnight. Love, your boyfriend Zuko’?”

“I didn’t want to ruin the surprise,” he murmured, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck as color rose in his cheeks.

“Come here and let me thank you, you idiot,” Sokka said warmly.

Zuko didn’t need to be asked twice, falling into Sokka’s open arms and pressing his lips to his boyfriend’s. 

“This is amazing, thank you,” Sokka whispered in his ear, pulling out of the embrace a moment later. “You know, I’d say we should eat, but I should probably let Katara know that you’re not going to kill me first.”

“Probably a good idea,” Zuko said with a laugh. “Your sister doesn’t need any more reasons to kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe that tomorrow's already the last day of Inktober and while I haven't decided what I'm doing for tomorrow's prompt yet, it seemed only fitting that I should do fluff at least once more before the end. So, I hope you enjoyed some cute Zukka fluff. As always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
